ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:M-113 creature
FA Status Nomination M-113 creature: It's got everything and it makes for a good read. Tyrant 02:40, 1 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant * Supported. --BlueMars 22:18, Feb 2, 2005 (CET) * Supported. Ottens 19:46, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) * Supported. | THOR 05:14, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) Reconfirmation This one was originally featured in early 2005, and has seen several edits since then. I just copyedited it again today, some other contributors joined that attempt. While I'm not totally happy with small bits, like the name of the "Enterprise encounter" section or the wording of the remaining bgnote, I still think it's in a better shape than before. FA blurb has been created (Template:FA/M-113 creature), this diff shows the changes since first featuring the article. I'm not voting myself. -- Cid Highwind 13:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *I'm going to oppose for now, since as Cid mentioned it still needs some more work, that bgnote needs something done to it, and based on the amount of changes in the last few days we might want to go "full nomination" on this one. - 14:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *Changing to a tentative support after I removed the bgnote. It does look like another pair of eyes on this wouldn't be remiss though. - 21:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Support', looks up to specs to my (untrained) in-universe eye--Sennim 13:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' – I think the recent edits have been a good community effort, and I think the article is now up to modern FA standards.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Comment: I personally think the in-universe info about the M-113 carcass in Trelane's mansion should be carefully moved from the bg info section to the "history" one. --Defiant 01:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose', after extensively analyzing this article, I've come to the opinion that it's basically deeply flawed. The page, as it currently stands, seems unsure whether it's an article about the last individual specimen of a species or the entire species. It's also quite wordy, with too many repetitions of some points, and the individual sections are not separated enough for my liking (such as historical info appearing in the lead-in, rather than in the "historical" section, etc.) I'd also opt for the info in the historical section being arranged in a more historical/chronological order than it currently is. --Defiant 02:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to try and save it Defiant, make changes as you see fit, though the article is about both the individual creature and the species. - 22:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Check: Barnhart This article shows Barnhart being killed on the surface of M-113, and then again on Deck 9. : I removed the first reference, and kept the one of him having died on Deck 9, as the picture on his page clearly shows. --Gvsualan 03:42, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Removed * An alternative, more scientific designation for this creature would be "salivore," from the Latin meaning "salt-eater." :Doesn't seem to be from the Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual or something like that that's at least semi-official, so removed as fan speculation. -- Capricorn 04:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- I just removed the following two bgnotes: The text was rewritten to make the first one unnecessary. The second one seems to be speculation - the creature was seen to absorb salt through its mouth, so that may as well have been the function of the mouth. -- Cid Highwind 11:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've removed this since despite the fact that there is some good material in there, it's mostly speculation and stating unknowns. - 21:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC)